I'll meet you there
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Él no lo sabe ni nunca lo sabrá. Que esa noche el Dios de las Entregas hizo más que solo raptar su cuerpo, pues su corazón y su alma, esas se las había arrebatado la primera vez que a los ojos se miraron. Como la primera vez, se volvieron a conocer ahí. [•Yatori•Yatori Week] Day 4/5.


**Título:** I'll meet you there.

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** Yukine es mío!... ok no. Los personajes le pertenecen a Adachi Toka.

**Tipo:** One-Shot.

**Personajes/parejas**: Hiyori Centric. YatoRi.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics y Fanfic Es.

**Notas:** Finalmente! Mi primer YatoRi -llora de la felicidad- , desde que inició el anime había querido escribir algo de ellos por cosas de tiempo no me era posible, so, aportando en la **Yatori Week**, he aquí mi primer one-shot en aportación al fandom Noragami -w- , espero les guste, tengo pensado escribir mas sobre ellos y en general del anime.

* * *

.

_Yatori Week_

_**Prompt:** Firsts_

.

.

_"Algún día crecerás…, yo quiero que lo hagas, quiero se crezcas, que tengas hijos, que tengas nietos, que tengas…una vida real"_

_._

Esas fueron una de sus últimas palabras hacia ella. Y aun con los años y con las arrugas que enmarcan sus manos, su voz sigue perforando su mente.

.

El caprichoso Abril se encuentra en todos lados, en cada una de las calles bañadas de un rosa pálido. Los Sakura han florecido. Los niños juegan a esconderse, las personas pasean en bicicletas, las parejas tomadas de la mano se arriman cada vez más.

.

—Es hora, Hiyori

.

Llaman a su puerta. Ella acunada en su habitación teniendo recuerdos que, en vez de hacerla llorar, la hacen sonreír. Su cabello ha crecido y ahora lo ha trenzado con la ayuda un par de pequeñas manos.

.

—Enseguida vamos —anuncia con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que por muchos años había desaparecido pero con el paso del tiempo volvió a retomar.

.

_"Porque te lo prometí… ¿verdad?"_

_._

—¿Mami? —un par de manos arrugan su vestido mientras siente pequeños jalones. Una niña de ojos rosas y cabello en un tono más oscuro a su castaño claro la observa con un puchero adorable.

.

—Ya, ya, vamos

.

_"A él…siempre le gustaba verme sonreír"_

.

.

...

.

.

Hiyori camina lento, tomando la mano de la niña, siguiendo sus pequeños pasos. Y el parque, a esa hora de la tarde, en donde el atardecer perece e impera la noche, los Sakura se muestran elegantes como protagonistas de esa noche. Brillante y vivos.

.

_"Ellos decían que yo era como los Sakura….*risas*, más bien como un pequeño botón que aún no florecía"_

.

—¡Mami, mami, mira! —señala la pequeña con energía e inocencia a las luces de colores que adornan los puestos de aquel festival.

.

La herencia de esa personalidad, a Hiyori le hace recordar a esa persona tan hiperactiva que conoció alguna vez. A la que amaba con todo su corazón.

.

Ellas, las mujeres adelante y los hombres detrás. Su hijo mayor a lado del adulto que era su padre. Hiyori se vuelve hacia ellos y mira al niño, con la vergüenza asomada en sus mejillas asiente con la cabeza, intercambiando parejas, los niños van al frente y los adultos atrás.

.

Hiyori no sería capaz de tomar la mano de otro hombre que no fuera él. No confiaría en nadie más que no fuera él.

.

_"Hiyori…"_

Pero ese hombre que no es él ha tomado su mano y con la que le queda libre su mejilla ha acariciado.

.

La mirada de Hiyori es un orbe a la deriva, perdiéndose a través de toda la gente, por encima del hombre que estruja su mano. Ahí, donde empieza la frontera de árboles comunes que no han sido adornados, los que se encuentran oscurecidos y solo una pequeña luz del reflejo de los Sakura protagonistas les alcanza, ahí hay dos siluetas que apenas pueden definirse por la oscuridad. Una más pequeña que la otra.

.

—Ya…Yat…

.

—Hiyori… ¿estás bien?

.

Sus ojos se aclaran y con la nitidez renovada se da cuenta de que eso que creyó ver, esas siluetas, ya no están.

.

—¿Hiyori?

.

El hombre insiste con voz amorosa y preocupada.

.

—A-Ah, lo siento —_"sonríe"—_ se auto ordena— me distraje —el hombre sigue la trayectoria de sus ojos para descubrir eso a lo que ella veía pero no encuentra nada— creí ver algo, es todo —"_sonríe, nunca dejes de sonreír, también lo prometiste"_

_._

—¿Segura?

.

A un hombre que no fuera él nunca le devolvería el gesto de apretón de manos. Y sin embargo lo hizo, a ese hombre que no es él.

.

—Sí, segura —responde con calma, convenciéndolo finalmente— vamos, alcancemos a los niños

_._

_._

_…_

_._

_._

Han escogido un buen lugar para verlos.

.

—Ya quiero que empiecen —reprocha la niña sentada entre las piernas de su hermano mayor.

.

—Ya no deben tardar —la calma la dulce madre. Hiyori y el hombre a su lado han tomado asiento en una de las tantas bancas instaladas cerca de la colina que remata en aquel lago iluminado por la luz brillante que la luna les ofrece.

.

Un lago a la luz de la luna, en medio de la noche. Los recuerdos vienen como tajos fugaces que le hacen sentir la garganta pesada y dolorosa. Apunto de arrepentirse y romper a llorar el cielo enloquece y hay una fiesta en él.

.

—¡Ahí están, al fin!

.

El cielo se llenó de colores y entonces, los momentos de su vida adolescente, los mejores y más importantes, sin permiso alguno, adujeron su mente.

.

.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_HIYORI POV'S_**

.

.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Yato? ¿Yukine-kun?

.

Recuerdo que Yukine-kun no dejaba de llorar y suponía que lo que le causaba tanta tristeza él, también tendría el mismo efecto en mí. Pasaron tres largo años y a medida que transcurrían, notaba que algo estaba raro en mí.

.

—Deja de llorar, Yukine —la voz de Yato, ahora se me hace tan evidente que se cortó debido a la tristeza.

.

Fueron intolerables y eternos esos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos no decía nada. Y yo sabía que algo no andaba bien.

.

—Yato…

.

—Hiyori… —cuando dijo mi nombre, no pensé que sería la última vez— ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Qué yo te hice una promesa? La primera que te hice en aquel puente —la recordé, la tenía en la mente; sin embargo no quería mencionarla, no quería que sucediera.

.

—Si…, pero ya no es importante, estoy bien así, estoy bien siendo una Ayakashi, yo…

.

—No, no lo estas

.

Recuerdo que tras escucharlo, tan débil y adolorido me hizo, irremediablemente, soltar lágrimas que no quería derramar. Simplemente cayeron por la fuerza de gravedad. Yo no lo elegí.

.

—¿E-Eh…?

.

—No estás bien, no te has dado cuenta

.

Yo era terca y muy explosiva, yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por permanecer a lado de ellos, por permanecer a lado de él eternamente. Creí que las promesas eran fáciles de cumplir.

.

—¿D-De que hablas? ¡Cl-claro que estoy bien! ¡Mírame, estoy perfectamente! ¡No tengo nada…!

.

—¡Te miro, Hiyori! —su voz fue tan poderosa que opaco mis gritos junto a mis ganas de seguir diciéndole lo contrario— ¡te miro, siempre te he mirado! —en el momento en que su voz se rompió sentí que algo en mi interior también lo hacía— al igual que tú me miraste la primera vez —sus ojos se entrecierran y hay dolor en ellos— te miro todos los días, te miro con el temor a que crezcas pero…

.

Cuando dejó de hablar es cuando más me asaltó la desesperación. Yukine-kun seguía llorando, cada vez con más fuerza. Yato anunciaba que también estaba por hacerlo y yo…yo solo quería que nada terminara. Que volvieran los días felices pero el final estaba cerca, acechándome.

.

—Pero ahora…tengo miedo…

.

—N-no tienes por qué tenerlo —respondí ilusamente con una sonrisa nerviosa— yo no voy a olvidarte jamás, ¿recuerdas?, ni a ti ni a Yukine-kun

.

—Hiyori —al decir nuevamente mi nombre deseé, supliqué, rogué que por favor nunca dejara de hacerlo, de mencionarlo, que no fuera la última vez— tengo miedo, un miedo más fuerte al hecho de que solo nos olvides, tengo miedo, tenemos miedo a que desaparezcas

.

Y entonces entendí que no era por ellos, era por mí.

.

—¿D-Desaparecer?

.

Con esfuerzo, Yato limpia esas lágrimas que no alcanzaron a caer de sus ojos con el dorso de su jersey y me mira.

.

—Mira tú cola, Hiyori

.

Iki Hiyori, yo, nací siendo despistada.

.

Al volver la mirada hacia atrás, todo se hace más claro y doloroso. La cola que me mantiene unida al mundo del mas allá con el mundo de los vivos ya casi no se alcanza a ver. Es tan tenue y de un color rosa pálido que parece que está a punto de desaparecer.

.

—¿Pe-Pero que…?

.

—Esa cola es lo que te mantiene unida al mundo real —mi mirada recae en él, lo miró con miedo, asombro y mil cosas que no quiero creer.

.

—¿Po-Porque? ¿Por qué esa desapareciendo? N-no he sido atacada por nadie…

.

—Te equivocas, alguien si te atacó

Siempre fue cuidadosa a pesar de ser despistada. Esa cola era lo que me mantenía con vida y ligada al mundo de Yato, sin ella, estaba segura de que desaparecería, no solo para ellos sino para el mundo real, para mis padres, para mis amigos, para todos.

.

—¡N-No…! ¡No es cierto! ¡Nadie me ha atacado, nadie…! —y las palabras que alguna vez Tenji-san me dijo ahora me taladraban la cabeza.

.

_"Hiyori-san, usted no puede truncar simplemente el desarrollo que se le ha dado como humana. Usted no es un Dios, no es eterno. Debe crecer y estando con Yato y Yukine-kun solo se hace daño"_

.

Nunca lo creí. No quise.

.

_"Su mayor enemigo siempre estará acechándola. El mayor enemigo de un semi-Ayakashi es completamente letal y silencioso. La atacará y usted no se dará cuenta"_

_._

—M-Mi mayor…enemigo…

.

_"Cuando un semi-Ayakashi va de una dimensión a otra, por más que cuide el elemento que lo mantiene ligado a su verdadera esencia, este morirá a manos de él…"_

_._

_"¿De él, Tenji-san?"_

_._

_"El tiempo es la muerte letal de un semi-Ayakashi como tú. Al no pertenecer completamente a la Frontera Mayor, tu tiempo expirará y eventualmente será el tiempo el que decidirá en desaparecerla"_

.

—El tiempo te está matando, Hiyori. Vienes de tu dimensión a la nuestra, la vida de un Ayakashi no es un juego de azar. No se puede estar en dos lugares a la vez y… —pero yo era inmadura y estaba desesperada. No quería desaparecer pero más que eso, no quería abandonar a Yato.

.

—¡Entonces elijo esta dimensión, elijo su mundo y estar con ustedes, así…!

.

—¡No seas tonta! —su voz me penetró pero más que solo su voz, fueron las lágrimas que recorrieron su cara, sin permiso alguno. Las lágrimas de un Dios. El antiguo Dios de la Guerra ahora lloraba por una humana, por mí— ¡¿Abandonarás a tus amigos, a tus padres?! ¡Fueron ellos en primer lugar los que hicieron posible que tú nacieras y….! —el divertido y a veces melancólico Dios Yato lloró frente a mí con toda la intensidad que su corazón pudo darle— y…que tú y yo…y Yukine nos conociéramos…

.

—P-Pero… —mi corazón lloraba pero no más que el de ellos dos.

.

—No puedes hacerles eso. Desaparecer de su vida simplemente por nosotros.

.

Me rompí.

.

—¡Pe-pero yo….yo quiero estar con ustedes, quiero estar contigo, Yato! ¡Quiero…, yo… —aún está fresco, el recuerdo de las palabras de las cuales nunca me arrepentiré— te amo! ¡Te amo, estúpido chico con jersey! ¡Te amo, te amo….!

.

En primer lugar, y de la única cosa que pude arrepentirme fue de solo bajar el rostro y no afrontar la expresión de su rostro. Si pudiera, regresaría el tiempo y nunca hubiese apartado mis ojos de él.

.

Luego de eso, solo lo escuche decir: Sekki, y con el sollozo de Yukine-kun desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta volverse en las espadas duales, fui yo la que lloré con más fuerza.

.

Porque no iba a impedirlo, que cortara nuestros lazos. Porque me había hecho recapacitar, porque tenía razón y porque por primera vez él había ganado una pelea.

.

.

**_END FLASH BACK_**

.

.

Aun ahora, puedo sentir que la brisa que nos azota, al hombre que se convirtió en mi esposo, y a mí, es similar a la de ese día.

.

A la brisa que fue cortada por Yukine de un tajo, junto a los lazos que nos unieron por tres hermosos y divertidos años.

.

—¿Hiyori?

.

El hombre con el que me casé es honesto y sincero, es amoroso y atento, pero nunca será él. Pero a pesar de ello, soy feliz, cumplí todas las cosas que Yato me hizo prometer minutos antes de cortar nuestros lazos a manos de Sekki. Palabras que nunca olvidaré.

.

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

—Hiyori…, un Dios es incapaz de amar si no le han enseñado lo que es el amor—Yato llegó hasta mí, frente a frente, con una mano en mi cintura sostenía una de las espadas y la otra la mantenía alejada. Mis lágrimas caían como río desbocado, imparable, pero al sostenerme, acunarme en su pecho y susurrarme con esa voz tan dulce y suave, lo que parecía una maldición se volvió algo realmente hermoso por lo cual vivir y recordar—. Tú lo hiciste. Tú nos enseñaste, a Sekki y a mí lo que es querer proteger a alguien sin importar el dolor. Me enseñaste lo que significa ese cosquilleo en la pancita —y por cada cosa que decía, lo hacía, como ese gesto de rosas sus dedos en mi estómago, por última vez, logrando hacerme reír levemente— , me enseñaste a comprender que era eso a lo que llaman sonrojarse, me enseñaste a celarte, me enseñaste a protegerte, me enseñaste a amarte

.

El filo de Sekki cortó una vez más la brisa y pudo oírlo.

.

—Ya-Yato…

.

—Yo también te amo, y porque te amo sé que si te quedas aquí, conmigo y con Sekki, tendrás que vivir como un Ayakashi completo —arrimó más mi cabeza a la suya y nunca creí que el azul oscuro de su cabello y el café del mío fueran una combinación tan hermosa— sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?

.

Un Ayakashi en su totalidad es alguien completamente muerto. Yo moriría.

.

—Yo…no quiero que mueras de ninguna manera —el brazo con el que rodeó mi cintura me estrujo con fuerza. Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, sin embargo yo no refuté— así que no puedo permitir que por mi capricho de tenerte siempre conmigo tú mueras…, por eso…

.

—L-Lo entiendo… —lo abracé porque sería la última vez. Con valor y ahínco, con tristeza y dolor, con fuerza y amor. Y la mano que tenía libre, con la que sujetaba la otra espada, la alcé, guiando el arma hacía en medio de nosotros dos, empuñándola de manera vertical— lo entiendo…, así que por favor… —acaricie con cuidado la hoja de la espada— cuida de él…

.

_—"Hiyori…"_ —oí a Yukine-kun con dolor y sufrimiento.

.

—Por supuesto —respondió Yato.

.

—No te lo decía a ti, Yato —quise bromear, quise hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Quise ser valiente. Oí a Yukine-kun reír un poco, y a Yato sonreír y sonrojarse de la pena. Su último sonrojo fue para mí, siempre fue para mí— b-bueno…, hazlo ya…

.

Él me miró de la misma manera en que lo hizo la primera vez que los vimos y en la que, de manera literal, morí por él.

.

—No va a dolerte —me aseguró abrazándome con fuerza, dejando libre solo la mano con la que sostenía a Sekki y le daría fin a todo.

.

—Yato… —me puse de puntitas y hundí mi nariz en su cuello—siempre…serás mi olor favorito

.

—¿Algún último deseo?

.

—Más bien una promesa…, te veré allí, algún día, de nuevo….seguramente.

.

Y lo último que oí…fue su risa.

.

.

**_END FLASH BACK._**

**_END HIYORI'POV'S_**

.

.

…

.

.

—Ya se han dormido, ¿vienes?

.

—Dame un minuto

.

El esposo sonríe de tal manera encantadora que a cualquiera le haría suspirar. Hiyori ha aprendiendo, en sus años de casada, que sonreír de la misma manera es suficiente para él. Su corazón a si lo desea, pues la verdadera esencia de su ser, sus verdaderas sonrisas siempre las resguarda.

.

Y hoy, más que nunca, quiere intentar recuperarlas.

.

—Bien, no pierdo nada con intentarlo

.

Y de la cajita donde guarda aretes y pulseras, del compartimento de abajo sumamente escondido, saca una tarjeta de papel.

.

_DELIVERY GOD_

_090-XXXX-##3X_

.

Su mano, más firme y tranquila que nunca, no tembló al tomar el teléfono inalámbrico. Incluso en los primeros dos tonos. El tercero fue emocionante, el cuarto angustiante, el quito desesperante.

.

—Por favor…, por favor…

.

Y entonces la línea se abrió.

.

—¿Si? ¡Rápido, económico y confiable! ¡El Dios de las entregas, Yato, a su…!

.

—Yato…

.

Se cortó. La llamada se había cortado, pero antes de que las esperanzas de Hiyori murieran esa noche, una tele transportación a su habitación sucedió.

.

De frente a su espejo, la castaña podía ver claramente los muebles reflejados a través de él. Y algo más. Una silueta. La garganta de Hiyori se cerró, el agua salada escurrió y la mano que alguna vez él tomó y sujeto con cariño ahora le opacaba los espasmos ahogados debido al llanto.

.

Voltear y verlo, tal y como la primera vez.

.

—Vi-viniste… —con escaso aliento y la garganta ardiéndole, Hiyori fue capaz de hablarle luego de tanto años de no verlo.

.

—5 yenes

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Por 5 yenes te raptaré esta noche, solo por esta noche ¿está claro?

.

Los sonrojos volvieron, la vergüenza también, y el amor entre ellos, ese siempre permaneció.

.

—De acuerdo

.

Pagando su deseo, el de él más que el de ella, Yato la tomó por la cintura, la miró y saltaron la ventana.

.

Él no lo sabe ni nunca lo sabrá. Que esa noche el Dios de las Entregas hizo más que solo raptar su cuerpo, pues su corazón y su alma, esas se las había arrebatado la primera vez que a los ojos se miraron. Como la primera vez, se volvieron a conocer ahí.

.

.

* * *

_**N**otas:_

**_¿Flores, tomatazos, reviews?_ **xD , esto es más o menos lo que imaginé que sucedería en el dado y remoto caso que Hiyori dejara de ser una semi-Ayakashi y tuviese que cortar sus lazos. No me maten!

**Feliz Yatori Week!** Planearé algo para el Domingo, espero, ya que tengo uno o dos fics atrasados en actualización y...aja, jaja me esmeré en este.

Bye!


End file.
